Episode 9508 (16th July 2018)
Plot A nervous Eva sets off for a mediation session arranged between her and Johnny and Jenny. He though thinks it will be a waste of time and court action is a better option. Sally's handed in her resignation, worried about what the newspaper headlines will say. Tim does his best to comfort her. Seb warns Abi about keeping clean for social services and the return of the twins. The mediation session starts off rancorously. Johnny makes his accusations about Eva's behaviour over keeping the news of the baby a secret and she is forced to accept the truth of his allegations. Johhny states that Aidan wouldn't have committed suicide if he'd known he was a father and pulls out the fake birth certificate, saying that Eva isn't fit to raise the child. Alya refuses Sally's request for more hours. Sally gives her advice as to how to put off her creditors. Eva gives her side of the story to the mediator, saying that before Aidan killed himself he wished her well. She admits she regrets her actions and shows the real birth certificate, saying the fake one was Toyah's idea. Johnny demands custody, not access, saying Susie's in danger being with Eva. Twisting the knife, Eva says Jenny presents a danger to Susie based on her past actions in kidnapping Jack. Mr Fitzgerald, a teaching assistant from Weatherfield High drops the school minibus off at the garage for a wheel repair. As Johnny squirms, Jenny is forced onto the back foot by Eva's revelation. Sally assures the factory girls that she was the victim of a scam but they think she and Duncan were having an affair. Eva walks out of the mediation session after she and Johnny resort to shouting at each other. Cathy muses on opening her own shop but isn't sure what she would sell in it, despite everyone in the Rovers commenting that they have to go a distance for DIY goods. Gemma is down when she discovers from social media that Henry Newton has become engaged. Abi discovers drugs in the glovebox of the minibus. The penny drops with Cathy and she realises that she and Brian could open a hardware store. Back at home, Johnny accuses Jenny of scuppering his chances and they row bitterly. Johnny almost strikes her in his frustration. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Mediator - Emma McMorrow *Mr Fitzgerald - Adam Weafer *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Mediation centre Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny blames Jenny for scuppering his chances of custody; and after Mr Fitzgerald drops the local school minibus off at the garage, Abi finds a bag of drugs in the glove box. Elsewhere, Cathy and Brian decide to open a hardware store. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,944,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes